Past the Mission
by Lorelei-Dominique
Summary: ummm... Here ya go Kelsi lol. Um... it's a fic with Sirius Black in it... yes... and he's an assassin... what will become?! ok well here goes... NO FLAMES PLEASE! :~*~:Lorelei:~*~:
1. 'Past the Mission'

Title:Past the Mission  
By: Moi  
  
Chapter 1: 'Past The Mission'  
Disclaimer: Same.  
Claimer: Same.  
Notes: well, I've jumped far ahead, to him being all free, all right? All right! Yes... it's a very screwy fic... sue me. Um...   
all you gotta know is that Sirius and all these other dudes are Aurors, um... Sirius is an assassin... thank you and g'night!  
PS I suck at my french lol. Living in Canada for 4 months did very little for me... NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! Because this fic wasn't meant for   
anyone's eyes except my friends!!!  
:~*~:Lorelei:~*~:  
  
"Past the Mission,  
behind the prison tower,  
past the mission,  
I once knew a hot girl,  
past the mission,  
they're closing every hour,  
past the mission,  
I smell the roses . . ."  
~ Tori Amos, "Past the Mission"  
  
So I drove along. I was driving back home. I knew from the beginning I'd get out someday. And I did, after long court cases. I did.  
And on a sign, it said 'Exit 75; 2 miles." Exit 75. That was familiar. There was a Church/Mission house, and there was a prison there  
, and a nice garden too. I would go there with Magda over the holidays and just stay around, talk, do stupid things, scratch junk on the   
Church walls, kiss, eat at the restaurant on the back road there. It was fun. I supposed I'd go back to just visit it.  
So I got off on exit 75.I drove to the Mission House, behind the prison where the little garden was. And I just got out of the car and  
looked. I looked and smiled. I could still hear us talking and laughing and running around. I went and felt the walls. I checked the walls to  
see if the engravings were still there. They were. I squinted as I read some of them.  
"BEWARE OF THE IMMORTAL CHEESECAKES" wrote Magda's messy handwriting. "oh shut up, they just don't like YOU." I wrote   
back once upon a time.  
More writing. "Damn you! You broke my reading glasses!" was written by me. "I did NOT! I just threw them into the wall!" she responded.  
And last, I saw "Alençon j'aime Athena tout les an" I had written. Sue me, I knew French. Hell my parents were from there. And I tried to speak French as much as possible. I smiled sadly. I glanced upon the place once more and left.  
And I thought about things. You know, normal things, about how I hate people, and how they always cheated me, how they always lied to me. And now I'll get my revenge.  
  
I'll be a horrible person.  
  
I promise.  
  
  
Finis  
  
  



	2. 'Space Dog'

Past the Mission  
By Moi  
  
CH. 2: 'Space Dog'  
Dis: same  
Claim: same  
Notes: Uh .... Um .... More mentalness ... Uh .… NO GINNY! SIRIUS BLACK IS NOT ANNOYING! HE'S CUTE TOO! LOL. AND SMOKING   
PEOPLE! LOL, I dunno where that came from ... And to clear up confusion ... everyone went to sleep with their clothes on ...   
I do that sometimes ... *falls asleep* ok and also you ff.netters -- I have lots of story and plot gaps but oh well. THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND  
KELSI ANYWAYS! :)  
  
  
"So sure, those girls, now are in the Navy,  
Those bombs, our friends, can't even hurt you now,  
And hold, those tears, 'cause they're still on your side,  
Don't, hear, the dogs barking,  
Don't say, you know, we've gone Andromeda,  
Stood, with, those girls before,  
The hair, in pairs, it just got nasty weather,  
And now, those girls, are gone."  
~  
Tori Amos, "Space Dog"  
  
  
All right, I don't KNOW what happened, I don't WANT to know what happened. All I know is that I woke up, I was in my bed, and   
I look at the clock, and it's 10:43 A.M. So I push Magda off of me, and I grab a jacket and head out the door.  
"Dear Lord! Where are you going?!" shouted Magda before I left.  
"To work, now get in the car!" I said back.  
"You could've thrown me a bloody bone here about that!"  
In the end, we got in the car and started to drive along.  
"You couldn't have waited long enough for your lovely Magdalena to wake up at least?" Magda asked.  
"You could've been more lovelier if you didn't smoke," I said, eyeing the cigarette in her hand.  
I know, I'm so nice and compassionate in these ways.  
She opened the window and threw out her cigarette.  
  
~*~  
  
At around 11:23 we got to Grimm's Alley and I sat down on the concrete. Remus was already there, and so was Rhemyra.   
Rhemyra was a pretty person I suppose, she had red dyed hair and looked sorta like a gypsy ... then again, gypsies are ugly so   
I wouldn't call her pretty.  
Then I saw Chanelle running up and down the Alley like a lunatic. She was my little sister by 10 years ... God she's short ...   
and one thing I noticed right off the bat was that she bleached her hair and dyed it violet at the ends.  
I watched her run a bit more, and then I stood up, hid my face and said, 'I don't know her.'  
She heard me, and said 'Of course you know me! Hee!' She proceeded to running on the streets, singing, "And if I die today   
I'll be the happy phantom, and I'll go wearing my naughties like a Jew ..."  
Magdalena shouted after her, "What if we don't wanna see you do that?!"  
"Too bad!" she shouted, and sang "Woo hoo! The time is getting closer! Woo hoo! The time to be a ghost ..."  
It was funny how all of us, about 37 years old, got along with someone 27 ... maybe it's friendship ...? Nah ... we all do it so we get paid.  
"Come back and sit down!" i told her.  
"You people always ruin my fun ..." she said and pouted.  
"Not our fault you grew up to be 11 and stayed that age ..." I reminded her.  
"Not my fault you turned 16 and never grew up," she retorted.  
"Not my fault --"  
"You people are so frickin immature!" shouted Magda.  
Everyone stared at her. We weren't exactly used to having Magdalena scream and curse like a maniac ... of course, she was   
named after Maria Magdalena, who was a crazy slut ... so ... I guess I should expect that.  
"yes, I know, I'm very beautiful," she said sarcastically, meeting everyone's stares.  
She took out another cigarette, and I said:" Smoking causes cancer and other respiratory problems --"  
She threw out her second cigarette of the day.  
Magda;s been smoking since she was 15. No one could stop her. but I guess that's all you live up to, once everyone's been   
treating you like crap for 15 years. But it didn't do the best for her anyways. Her teeth were pale yellow, she looked tired all the time,   
and her golden hair got duller.  
"Why are we here?" asked my lunatic sister.  
"To bore you to death," said Remus, ripping off asphalt from the ground.  
"Well, goody!"  
"Mmhmm ... we're all out to get you ... we all want you to suf--" I said, before getting too tired to talk.  
"My God, I'm part of a conspiracy," I heard Chani say.  
Remus kicked me awake. "And I love you too," i said ot him.  
"And what do our almighty Enemy Intelligence Agents have us here for?" asked Chanelle, getting steadily impatient with the adults just   
walking arouynd waiting and kicking stones.  
"We're here for some Deatheaters to come ... or something like that ... Hell I don't know ..." said Rhemyra.  
"What, had too much gin last night, Myra?" asked Magda.  
"Shut up."  
Remus cut in by saying, "Yeah, basically what she saidm" jerking a thumb towards Myra.  
"Sooooo ... we wait, eh?" asked Chanelle.  
"Yep."  
"Yay." she said, rather dully.  
"I don't know what you find so dull about it, Chan. I find it interesting to kill people ... until they bleed ... red is such a pretty color,  
you know ... and blood tatstes so sweet like revenge ..." I said, staring off into space, my eyes probably glazing over.  
"Oh. My. God. Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!" Magda screamed, getting truly afraid of me.  
"Stop talking that way," said Chanelle. "Stop talking like you're possesed."  
I stared at her with a horible look that screamed, 'You're so pitiful' and said,"But maybe I am, my dear. Maybe I am," I went over to her   
and held her had in my hand. "The mysteries of God were kept somewhere in the world, and it's only in the Devils alive here. The little secrets   
no one ever cared to tell us are in the 7 Evil Spirits of Maria M." I said in a higher pitch, in a mocking tone, "But we never met them, have we?"   
I asked. "Have we?"  
"And who are you, Jesus?" spat Myra.  
"No, I am but a pastor of the Demon and a follower of Christ."  
  



	3. 'The Only Time'

Past the Mission  
By Moi  
  
Ch. 3: "The Only Time"  
  
All that legal shit I keep going goes here.  
  
Notes: Ya ya uh huh ... look at the lyrics and you'll find out that the ch. will be disturbing. Ya well anyways, if you can't handle blood, fuckin sue me. And as a reminder, I do not worship Satan. Thank you.  
  
LOL.  
  
"I'm drunk. And right now I'm so in love with you.  
and I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do.  
Lay my hands on Heaven and the sun and the moon and stars.  
While the Devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car.  
(pause)  
Nothing quite like the feel of something new ...  
Maybe I'm all messed up! Maybe I'm all messed up! Maybe I'm all messed up in you!  
But this is the only time I really feel alive.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.  
(pause)  
I swear. I just found everything I need.  
the sweat in your eyes and the blood in your veins are listening to me.  
And my moral standing is lying down.  
(pause)  
Nothing quite like the feel of something new ...  
Maybe I'm all messed up! Maybe I'm all messed up! Maybe I'm all messed up in you!  
But this is the only time I really feel alive.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.  
And sometimes I can't help thinking that Christ never had it quite like this."  
~  
Nine Inch Nails (Trent Reznor basically, LOL), "The Only Time"  
  
  
So ... we waited. And we got bored. Especially Chani. You know young people, they always get so damn restless CONSTANTLY.   
By about 11:40 AM, she had asked out 4 guys unsuccessfully for the hell of it. Strange child.  
After discussing a bit about how we might scream for doing nothing, we decided to go to a bar.  
Chani was screaming for an excuse (She has thing *thing* about drinking ... I suppose I never influenced her enough). "But ... but ...   
AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE?! WATCH?!"  
"Who cares?!" asked Remus.  
"Me!"  
"Well, we don't, now get your ass over here!" said Remus rather rudely.  
We got in the bar, although Chanelle was screaming with protests. We ordered some drinks and sat down.  
I drank as I got fucking drunker and drunker. I was falling into a pit of seclusion from the world. Like I have a dirty little secret to   
hide from the living. Then I can see everyone around me like they were 15 years ago. I could even see James and Lily, talking like they were   
alive. We were all wearing black leather, talking about absolute nothing, except for me and James, who were talking about government, people,   
the world like we always did. I had scars all over my arms from getting off tattoos and from cutting myself, Magda was smoking, Rhemyra joined   
with her, and Remus was usually hanging out, think about god knows what. Of course Chanelle wasn't there because she was in school   
and had to be such a good little whore.  
"It's so so fucking sad to see this paranoia everyone has in this world. It's so SAD to just see everyone cutting themselves open with   
pocketknives then try to turn themselves inside-out ... when will people learn that no one gives a fuck if you are just a dumbass down the   
street that no one cares about?"  
God, I remember when I said that. When I actually believed it. Now I would give anything to do that. I remember so much. i remember--"OK, WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME?!" I screamed, noticing my companian's eyes burning through my back.  
About five seconds silence.  
"Well that depends on who the hell you're talking to!" said Rhemyra, who was staring at me disgusted.  
Oops.  
"I'm just remembering stuff ... I'll shut up."  
"Damn straight you will!" she said.  
Maybe I'm just sick. Maybe I'm just so fucking crazy I can't think straight anymore. But I don't care. Because right now I truly feel alive.  
  
~*~  
  
  



	4. 'Raspberry Swirl'

Past the Mission  
  
  
Ch. 4: "Raspberry Swirl"  
  
Legal Stuff Here.  
  
Notes: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... YOU THOUGHT I'D LEAVE YOU THERE, EH?! *no one speaks* DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!   
YOU KNEW YOU WANTED MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello! I just found out that you can go on high from Chex Mix ... go figure ...  
  
"Things are desperate,  
when all the boys can't be men,  
everybody knows I'm her friend,  
everybody knows I'm her man ..."  
~  
Tori Amos, "Raspberry Swirl"  
  
  
So in the end, we went back to our 'area of watchingness,' as Chanelle put it. To find that another group of Aurors were there.  
After I looked at my group with a 'what the fuck?!' look, I looked at them to find someone I knew. And I found Marcella.  
"Markie!" I yelled to her.  
After a pause, she shouted back: "Sirius!"  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked.  
"We were sent here!"  
"But we were first!" I whined, and pouted.  
"Too bad! And stop calling me that!" she shouted back.  
I gave her a grin, and said "Bye Markie!"  
See, she used to be called Marcella, then Marci, then Marcia, then Markie. Amazing difference from 3 years, eh?  
The earning of her current name is a loooong story. It starts out that Remus and Magdalena came to our godforesaken school.   
And I hated them. I mean, what the hell?! I was intending to make friends anyways. Eh, so, first time Magda tried to talk to me, I was too   
self absorbed in myself that I told her to fuck off. And she did. And since then we hated each other. In our 4th year, James and I were calmly   
at Hogsmeade, at Three Broomsticks, ordering some drinks. By this time I was annoyed by everyone, because some rumor started that I liked   
Magda (hell no.). So she came up to order drinks for her and Marcella, and I slammed her into the counter. Very hard. She looked at me, a tear   
went down her cheek, mixed with a stream of blood coming from her mouth. She ran out, and me and Marcella started fighting. Just when she   
was about ti slap me (again), she hit he hand on a table, which made a permanent mark. So now she's Markie to everyone except Mag.  
Now you're all wondering "and then how the flying fuck did you two go out?!" Simple. e were around each other too much. We were in the  
same psychiatric group. We were both church volunteers. in the end we just became friends.  
Ah well. Fuck memories.  
I looked around more. I saw some girl in the other group, mixing vials of liquids. Probably some assassin girl. She'll have to learn sooner   
or later that knives work better than poisons.  
Remus saw me and said, "So, the slut's found a new girl, eh?"  
"Oh, shut up," I said irritably.  
But he wouldn't. "I wonder how old she is," he hissed. "You wouldn't care, though, would you? I wonder if she's a--"  
"God! Shut up! I swear I'll kill you one day!" I shouted.  
"Sorry ... I was just joking ... you're just a lost case." He left it at that and walked away.  
Chanelle tugged me away from my thoughts, asking me what I wanted to eat.  
"Umm ... Heck, I don't know."  
"OK! He wants a sandwich!!" she declared.  
"I do? Dear God, you people know more stuff than me..." I said.  
"So who's getting our food?' asked Remus.  
"Not me," I said.  
"Not *I,* said the Me," said Chanelle.  
"You're such a baby, Chani!"  
"No, really?!"  
"How about the thief get it?" asked Rhemyra.  
"I'm NOT getting the food!" said Magdalena  
"Yes, you are!' i concluded.  
"Am not!"  
"Dammit Mag, just make everything easier and get the damn food!"  
"NO!"  
"Please?" i gave her my famous puppy eyes that got people to usually do almost anything.  
"Um, how about: NO!" she said, in a final sort of way.  
"Oh! Whatever! I'll get the food!" said Remus. And he left.  
"Thank you!" I shouted after him.  
So I decided to talk to Markie.  
"Hi," I said to her.  
"Hi."  
"So, what's been happening the last ... oh, 16 years, Markie?"  
"GOD! STOP calling me that?" she said.  
"And why would I, m'dear?" I asked, in a mock-polite tone.  
"Because I'll get Zerlinda to poison you," she said, way too seriously for my liking.  
"Oh, that's the lass that stays by herself and mixes her poisons, mm?" I said, eying her again.  
"Yep! Only 16, pretty good also ..."  
"Mmhmm."  
I saw Remus come back with food. "OK, see you later, have a nice next 16 years, um ... BYE!" I said over my shoulder, running back to the   
group.  
While we were eating, Chanelle chimed in. "Fuck."  
"Oh my God! My sister cursed!" i said, since this was practically half a miracle.  
"Shut up!"  
"No!"  
"Well, anyways, I've just noticed that this is getting boring ..."  
"It wasn't boring when we were undercovers ..." i said to her.  
"What?"  
I rolled my eyes, as if she most obviously should've known what I meant.  
"In the days when either our parents died, hated us, or told us to move out, we got our first jobs as Aurors," i started in a highly sarcastic   
tone, the hate of it dripping out of my mouth. "At this time, we had absolutely no money, so we lived on the streets, wearing khaki-camoflauge   
clothing, and the sort. They decided since we looked like a bunch of pitiful teenagers, stealing Bob Dylan and Joan Baez tapes from HMV   
stores, they made us undercovers! It was a helluva lot of fun. We slept in the streets, begged for food, stole things, and while doing this,   
we had to arrest people and crap, but hell we got paid for little labor! Woo!" I finished, with Chanelle staring at me.  
"You're joking!"  
"Nope," I said.  
"Damn you were lucky!"  
"Not really," I said. "not whne you think about why I was on the streets ..." i said, trailing off. Yep. My mother died. Never had a father.   
Well actually I did, but I hated him anyways. I was ... alone there.  
She stayed silent. For once.  
Maybe I am a lost case.  
  
  
Just maybe.  
  
No.  
  
I know.  
  
I am a lost case.  
  



	5. 'Can't Stop What's Coming...'

Past the Mission  
by Moi  
  
  
Ch. 5: "Can't Stop What's Coming..."  
  
"I see it coming...  
And it's on its way..."  
~ Tori Amos, "Bells For Her"  
  
Notes: I credit Pixy Wesley for Myra's midget quote and her exiting quote lol.  
  
  
At this time I had fallen asleep, dreaming on how i'd like to put out my revenge on   
anyone who would take it; anyone I didn't care about. Who cares if they don't deserve it?? I  
don't.  
And then I woke up again to gunshots and people yelling, especially at me.  
"Sirius, get off your lazy ass if you wanna see next year! Jesus!"  
Well, we finally got some fuckin excitement! Some death eaters were raiding the area,   
for joy, and I was going to kill one of them.  
I had never, ever killed someone. But now, I wanted the satisfaction. I needed it. I   
needed to unleash my evil on somone.  
So I just sat back and watched stuff happen, until some of us left, trying to get   
people to infirmaries. And I found that Zerlinda girl, trying to fight off someone else.  
Now was my chance to murder any one of them.  
I knew perfectly well that it was murder. I wanted it that way.  
I looked at them both: they were too close to each other so I couldn't aim   
specifically at one of them. Oh well.  
I took out my gun.  
BANG  
That was the sound as I pulled the trigger once. And again. And again. Until I emptied  
it all.  
And they were both lying on the floor, blood just pouring out of their veins and bodies  
like the rain above us.  
Everything started to swirl around me. It was just too unreal. And I was just spinning   
around with some little girls, slowly singing, as though they were intoxicated,  
"Ring around the rosie...a pocket full of posie..."  
their little rhyme went on, as I realized that I had murdered two innocent people.   
Just completely innocent. I thought about how horrible I was. I thought about that I was going   
back into prison. I thought it was all over.  
Then I thought that I could be cleverer than that, and maybe no one would find out.  
Then, all of a sudden, someone ran past me, and in a split-second, slammed my head   
against a wall, and I heard the girls singing,  
"They all fall down!"  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up (again) to some stupid gnshots apparently not directed to anyone.  
"EVERYONE PLEASE CLEAR THE AREA!" yelled Magdalena, who was pacing around, making sure   
everyone cleared the area. She shot it again. 'THAT MEANS YOU TOO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she   
screamed at a teenager (this is basically the reason we don't have any children, thank God).   
"PLEASE STAY 100 METERS OUTSIDE OF THE AREA PLEASE, OR YOU WILL BE FINED BY THE ENGLISH   
GOVERNMENT! WE HAVE 3 BODIES HERE AND WE REALLY DO NOT WANT YOU TO JOIN THEM! Thank you,"   
she ended sweetly with an innocent smile.  
"Woo!" applauded Myra from the crowd. 'KICK THEIR ASSES!"   
i closed my eyes again and felt myself being thrown (practically) into my car.   
Now, Magdalena never *quite* figured how to drive a car. She was screaming at her car,  
"YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! I swear, tommorow I'm giving this shit to the Salvation Army!" She   
paused. "What's that, Celeste?" she asked her (what I think is imaginary) faery. "You think I   
should put the keys in the ignition? Yeah... that'd probably work!" she said happily.  
So I fell asleep thinking that I'd die either way, from (1) blood loss or (2) the car   
would crash.  
  
We (luckily) made it back to our house to meet up with everyone else, and people were   
startingto 'treat' my head.  
"Someone pick me up! I'm a poor short person! I can't reach alchohol!" requested   
Rhemyra.  
"Oh Jesus Myra, you're not that short!" said Magdalena.  
"'Acourse I am! Everyone where I live is a midget! I swear, there's something in the   
water!" she said.  
In the end, all I knew is that I had some bandages around myhead and that people were   
wondering if i was still alive.  
"Chanelle seems quite unaffected," muttered Remus, who knew that me and my sister   
weren't exactly the best of friends.  
"Of course I am," she said, staring blankly at the wall. "But he can't be dead. He's   
survived worse I'll bet. Jesus, no one should be dead when they're so young," and from here she   
just started muttering incoherently.  
"Ok, screw that propesition. Sirius, you better wake up now before your sister goes   
into a mental institute."  
"Oh, I'd like that," I muttered.  
"Wha?.." asked Magdalena.  
"I'm alive, that's what. It's been pretty humourous to see you people mourn over my   
'loss' when I was pretty well alive."  
My (bebe) sister was still muttering, (You know, mental institute wouldn't be all that   
bad...) so I shook her hard.  
"Rejoice! I'm alive! Stop muttering! It's scaring us!"  
She jumped up and shouted "YAY!" and skipped around the house.  
"DON'T BREAK T--" Mag started to say, but ironically we heard some glass break.   
"Dammit."  
"OK, I'm going shopping! BYE!" She said, skipping jovially ((HA RED!)) out the door.  
"TAKE YOUR TIME!" I shouted painfully after her.  
"Don't shout the idiot, not good for your head," said Remus.  
"I think I figured now. And judging on your hatred toward the inanimate car, 3 words   
for you: 'Anger Manage ment.'"  
She slapped her forehead. "Idiot. Anyways, so do you."  
"No! I'm a perfectly calm person, thank you very much!" I retorted.  
"I'm sure you are, Mr. 'GET OUT OF THE HOUSE YOU IMMATURE BABY!'" adressing me and my   
'total love' for my sister.  
"That's not anger! That's hatred!"  
"Same thing. Anyways, you just stay here... um..." she looked at the rest of the   
people. "OUT!"  
"Damn we love you too!" said Remus with sarcasm.  
"Yes, I know, everyone loves me," said Mag, nodding her head knowingly.  
Before Rhemyra left, she said "Myra has left the building!" and left, like she always   
did (well she said three things mostly before she left but anyways).  
"Are you OK?" Magdalena asked me quietly.  
"Yes."  
"You need anything?" she asked.  
"No..."  
"OK then," she said as she threw herself on the bed.  
I thought she'd probably go to sleep, but apparently she had found the ceiling very   
interesting.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly.  
She hesitated a moment and then climbed into my lap. "Oh God... you don't understand.   
I was so close to losing you... you remember all those times I'd slit my wrists, threatening to   
kill myself?" I winced at remembering, even though I was trying hard not to. "I would've done   
that if you died, I swear I would."  
"No you wouldn't, cause you've been threatening for over 20 years!"  
She looked at me and then put her head on my shoulder as the tears started to stream   
down her face.  
"Shh... it's ok... I'm still here... Chani's right, I've lived through worse," I   
soothed. I lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her tears away.  
"Like what?" she asked thickly, laying her head down again.  
No, I wasn't going to tell her just to depress her more. "I'll tell you another time,"  
I said as I rocked back and forth, saddening myself from memories.  
  
"Another time."  
  



	6. 'Judas'

Past the Mission  
By Moi lol  
  
  
"Yes I am the anchorman,  
dining here with Son of Sam..."  
~ Tori Amos, "Way Down"  
  
"Past the Mission: Chapter Six: 'Judas'"  
  
A/N: HAHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER! It's weird lmao but whatever I need some fluff now.  
  
  
I was in a small, deep pond. Well, I was in the shallow part for a bit but I took one step too  
far. Something was dragging me down, deeper into the water. I started choking on the water   
getting into my lungs through my nose and mouth. I looked around for someone to help me,   
flailing my hands desperately. And I found myself, looking at me gravely.  
"Why won't you move your hand a bit and help me?!" I asked furiously.  
"Because you have to get punished somehow, do you not?"  
I knew exactly what he was talking about and said, "But what about emotionally?" i started   
choking again, and it was starting to get more difficult to breathe. The weight was still   
forcing me under and no matter how hard I kicked and tryed to stay up, it did very little.  
"Well, you are your mundane side and I'm your spiritual side, and watching you suffer physically  
is punishing me anyway ... even though it's probably not enough," I said calmly to me.  
So I started going down, not bothering anymore to stay afloat. The water filled my lungs more   
and more as I--  
  
And then I woke up, coughing very hard. Well, that was a bad dream. I'm gonna eat now.  
"Why the hell are you coughing so loud?! Woke me up dammit! And here your cereal," said   
Magdalena, pushing a bowl of cornflakes to me when I sat at the table, still coughing.  
She went around the house, getting some leaf thingies, boiled some water, dipped the leaves  
in the water and put it all into a cup. She put it near my face and said expressionlessly,   
"Breathe," and I did. "Now drink this," she instructed. So I did and it worked, although I said,  
'Why do you always have to give me leaf things to help my health? Can't you give me Tylenol   
like normal people do?"  
Magda didn't get pissed off, but started explaining to me stuff about the crap I said.   
"One, Tylenol isn't for cough. It's aspirin. Second, herbal remedies, also-known-as "them   
leaf things" work fine, don't they? And also, you know my love for spending money, and buying   
these leaves cost more than the Tylenol, my sweet Judas," she said while she was unwhirling the  
bandage from my head.  
And of course, I am the sweet Judas because that's one of my middle names (my full name is   
Sirius Judas Lorenzo Black) and we can all thank my father or my idiotic middle names. And   
for the time when me and Magda hated each other, we refused to call each other my our first   
names, and her calling me Judas stuck I suppose.  
She threw out the bandage and threw me a shirt. "The back of your shirt's full of blood, go   
change and I'll clean it tommorow," she said, still in a monotone voice.  
"My God! Skye's excited today, isn't she?!" I exclaimed, full of expression, and calling her   
by her own middle name.  
"Yes, I am..."  
"I'm going out side" she said then, throwing on a leather jacket.  
I looked outside. It was late November and it was windy and hell it was cold. "What?   
You trying to get sick or something?"  
"Yes! Then no work for me!" she said, skipping out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Do you know how much fun CDs are?  
I was born with the curiosity of a 5-year-old, just starting to realize how many fun and shiny   
things there are out there. And I never, ever grew out of it.  
So of course CDs amuse me very much, because (1) They're SHINY! and (2) They SPIN! Um...   
anyways! So I'm just checking out some of Magdalena's CDs. She still has old ones like The   
Beatles and Bob Dylan, and then she has these ... new people. And they just plain scare the   
bloody hell out of me.BR  
  
Like Tori Amos. I decided to check her out, so I popped a CD into the tray. I put it on 'Lucky   
No. 7' and then this weird tune comes on and then she starts singing 'So I want to kill this   
Waitress...' and as the music continues, she starts practically SCREAMING "Ooh I believe in   
peace! Ooh I believe in peace bitch!' so I turned it off. I'm just recovering from the shock,  
because the sound was also loud.  
Well, I'm happy enough with my oldies music, thank you very much, like 'Mr. Tambourine Man'   
and things like that. At least they don't yell...  
No one appreciates good ol' Bobby anymore. I was listening to 'Changing of the Guards' and   
realized that I missed that song. That was a pretty good song too. No one would like it   
anymore but that's their problem. Heh.  
After about three songs, I left, deciding that Magda would've gotten sick enough by now and   
that I should get her back inside.  
I found her spinning around like crazy, her burnished gold hair whipping around her head.  
She was singing a song too, that went "Father Lucifer you never looked so sane... you always   
did prefer the drizzle to the rain..."  
When she finished her song she fell onto a pile of leaves, laughing her head off.  
I leaned over her. "Hi!" I said really loud.  
"Hi!" she said in a high pitched voice and then started talking again.  
I looked at her and asked "OK, where did you go last night and who did you talk to?"  
She looked up at me mischeviously. "I went downtown and talked to someone named Alana..." she  
said as she started fingering something in her pocket.  
"Magger'Z! What'd I tell you about drugs! They're bad!" I shouted, shaking her jokingly.  
"Aww... I can't have LITTLE bit?"  
"Nope!"  
She took out whatever she had in her pocket, which turned out to be an Aero Chocolate bar.  
"Give me that!" I shouted, wrestling her to the ground.  
"No! It's MINE!!!!!!" she schreeched in a maciac voice.  
So we fought over it for the next 10 minutes until we agreed to share it.  
After a few minutes of calm and quiet chocolate eating I started coghing badly again, probably   
from the cold. Well, maybe not. I wasn;t coughing like I was sick now. I was coughing like   
something was choking me.  
Magdalena looked at me worriedly. "You go back inside, ok? I'm gonn abuy more chocolate after I   
get you some more tea," she said with a smile.  
As I stood up to leave, I felt extremely light headed, and saw black dots in my eyes, but the   
symptoms faded away after a minute.  
After I drank the tea, (which I practically choked on from whatever was choking me) I went to   
go back asleep again. Sleep always helps your problems I've noticed. You can run away from the  
world.   
Then I started to drift off, I heard a sinister voice say, "You're so small."  
"No i'm not!" I said angrily. What the hell! I was 6 foot 3 inches for the sake of the Lord!  
"And you're so weak and tiny and unimportant," he kept going on.  
I Kept hearing him again and again in my head, telling me how stupid and dumb and weak and   
small i was, and i kept moaning, "Go away, stop it, no I'm not..." and finally I grabbed a   
crucifix pendant tht my mother had given to me once upon a time ago.  
  
And it burned my skin.  
  
As the steam left the mark on my hand, it formed an obviously evil face and faded quickly.  
This, I quickly decided was either Satan or a Demon possesing me. I know, it sounds very sci-fi  
and Excorsist-ish, but that was all I could think of. It was way too real for me to be   
hallucinating anyways.  
And from this lead I also figured out that the many attempts ot Exsorcise me (the Church was   
convinced that I was possessed for some odd reason) has caused this instead of preventing it.  
Weird, huh?  
And I was thinking this over and I all I did was.  
  
Laugh. Out. Loud.  
  



End file.
